


【授翻】Same Page (by Resacon1990)

by Transatlanticism_1015



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Younglings, anakin is too cute, except no one cares, forbidden relationship, obi-wan is oblivious, shaak ti ships it, so many younglings, the fluffiest, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transatlanticism_1015/pseuds/Transatlanticism_1015
Summary: 成为一名新晋的绝地武士需要承担一些琐碎任务，Obi-Wan暗自怀疑Anakin对它们的喜爱超过了他愿意承认的程度。或者：Obi-Wan看着Anakin和幼徒们一起玩耍，然后更深地爱上了他。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	【授翻】Same Page (by Resacon1990)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Same Page](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214314) by [Resacon1990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resacon1990/pseuds/Resacon1990). 



> 译者Notes：  
> 伊万老师生日必须来一发甜的！  
> 弃权声明：故事属于原作者，错误属于我，喜欢这个故事的话记得去给原作者留个kudos呀！

Obi-Wan追忆起那些他刚晋升为武士的日子，尽管有时候他会痛苦地思考自己为什么这么早就成为了绝地武士，但总的来说，他还是很享受自己最初几次任务的回忆。

新晋的绝地武士和他们的师父在最开始的几个月里不会离开圣殿，因为在师徒链接断开后，他们需要重新熟悉彼此。断开如此亲密的链接，是出师仪式中最糟糕的部分，但是Obi-Wan明白他们为什么必须这么做。武士和他们的前师父并不会经常一起搭档去其他星球出任务，所以对于链接双方来说，保留一个跨越星球跨越光年的链接是一件痛苦的事。

Anakin并不是很想断开他们的师徒链接，Obi-Wan知道这与他曾经被抛弃的经历有关。Windu大师和Yoda大师为此安排他们在圣殿里多待了一段时间，Obi-Wan很高兴能有时间休息一下，不过他知道自己迟早要回到那场该死的战争中去。

Anakin被分配了所有武士都必须要做的任务，这其中主要是给年轻的学徒和幼徒们上课。Obi-Wan与长老会详细地讨论了Anakin能为年轻一代的绝地教授什么，最终决定让Anakin教他们一些光剑的基础动作，主要是能用来保护自己的站姿和简单步法。Anakin自己还是个幼徒的时候就有了很好地自卫能力，这使他非常适合教给孩子们这些动作。

但是Anakin并不喜欢上课。Obi-Wan乐于看着Anakin每次去上课前都要在他们合住的公寓里抱怨一番，在Anakin激情阐述着自己的天赋可以派上 _更好_ 的用场时，他通常只是抿上一口茶，以掩饰自己得意的表情。

“别发牢骚了，Anakin，”Obi-Wan某天早上说，看着Anakin用他最气恼的表情嚼着麦片。“每个绝地武士在晋升武士后都要去给幼徒上课。你还记得Aayla Secura教你通过原力与动物交流吗？”

“我不知道这是强制性的，”Anakin呻吟一声，把碗扔进了水池里，然后生气地把斗篷披在袍子外面。“我以为她来上课是因为她想要这么做。”

“你在出师仪式后有三个月不能离开圣殿， _至少_ 三个月，”Obi-Wan指出，“你以为他们会让你做什么？”

“至少不是当保姆，”Anakin哼了一声，然后转向Obi-Wan夸张地叹了口气。“我还得做多长时间？”

Obi-Wan笑了起来，差点把茶洒出去，他把茶杯放在椅子旁边的桌子上，然后站了起来。“不会太久了，”他一边说一边绕过面前的咖啡桌，走到Anakin面前拍了拍他的肩膀。“你会没事的。”

Anakin轻蔑地皱着眉交叉起双臂，如果Obi-Wan没听错的话，Anakin的袖子里响起了一阵包装袋的沙沙声。他扬起眉毛，忍不住伸手去抓他的袖子，但是Anakin瞪着眼睛挣开了他，然后往门口走去。

“晚点见，师父！”他匆忙喊道，然后消失在了门外，如果Obi-Wan没看错的话，他非常肯定他刚刚看到Anakin的脸红了。

· · ·

最终，好奇心占了上风，Obi-Wan放下了早上在全息网上看看最新八卦的计划，他穿过几乎空无一人的走廊，寻找着Anakin训练幼徒的地方。

自从上次绝地长老会会议以来，他已经有好几天没穿过长袍了，因为他只是在闲散地打发时间，穿着一条自己的旧绝地紧身裤和一件，好吧，Anakin的大号毛衫。他一直不想让Anakin买平民服装是有原因的，原因很简单，因为他无论穿什么衣服，总是有扯领子扯下摆扯袖子的恼人习惯。

不过Obi-Wan很喜欢这些衣服，他已经舍不得脱下身上这件被扯变形了的绿色上衣了。这件衣服能垂到他的大腿中部，而且已经被磨得有些破旧了，但却比他的其他衣服都要暖和。他盯着自己的长袍又看了一会儿，然后决定不穿它们。毕竟，绝地圣殿现在几乎空无一人，因为大部分绝地武士都成了战场上的将军。

他披上斗篷，把脚塞进靴子里，然后走出了门。走廊里很冷，他之前都没有注意到这点。也许是因为他从没在暖和的公寓里连续宅过三天，他沉默地把思绪释放到原力中去，质问着他为什么会有一个出生在沙漠星球的徒弟。

他把斗篷紧紧地裹在身上，然后朝训练室走去。他在路上遇到了几名绝地，他们都是独自一人走着，大部分都沉浸在数据板或是别的什么之中。他认出他们大部分人都是政治研究员，这是一个新成立的绝地小组，他们专门研究政治政策，这样当绝地们在战争中被派往外星球时，他们就不会意外地冒犯到别人了。目前为止，一切进展顺利。

不过Obi-Wan还是叫住了Shaak Ti大师，当她从数据板上抬起头来对他微笑时，她看起来很惊喜。

“Kenobi大师，”她温柔地打了声招呼，“很高兴看到你从公寓里出来了。我们担心我们可能不得不进行干预了。”

Obi-Wan意识到自己的缺席被别人注意到了，他几乎脸红了，然后他对她微笑了一下。“安静地休息几天的确让人神清气爽，”他说，她同意地点着头，笑容更灿烂了。“Ti大师，请问你是否知道Anakin会在哪里训练幼徒？我想过去看看他做的怎么样。”

“这就是你想做的全部吗？”她反问道，他的视线落在了Obi-Wan的毛衫上，Obi-Wan立刻尴尬地把斗篷裹得更紧了些。Ti大师只是笑了起来，伸出手轻轻地拍着他的胳膊。“不用在意我，”她说，“我太爱多管闲事了。你和Skywalker武士之间发生的事是你们自己的事。”

Obi-Wan很尴尬，因为他既不能否认也不能承认Ti大师的猜想……特别是他自己也不知道答案。他和Anakin不是恋人，完全不是。但是Obi-Wan确实穿着他的衣服，而Anakin会用更亲密的方式触碰他，他们有时候还会睡在一张床上……但是他们不做爱，他们不会亲密地接吻，Obi-Wan拒绝思考这让他有多么的不安。

“Ti大师——”他开口说道，也许正在酝酿一个解释，但是她伸出一只手制止了他。

“我想他今天应该是在某一个塔里。可能是在会议室，我会试试去那找。”

Obi-Wan朝她灿烂地微笑着，然后向她道别，他转身匆匆朝着塔的方向走去。他转身时确实注意到了Ti大师愉快的表情，但是他选择了忽略它。他知道Ti大师在绝地感情关系上的立场，特别是她遵守Windu大师严重反对的替代准则，但这并不意味着他想要知道她对自己和Anakin之间的关系的好奇心。

见鬼的，他都不想知道他自己的好奇心。

他在离开的时候确实听到了她愉快的笑声，他在走向长老会塔的方向时也同样选择了忽略这个。他应该想到Anakin会在那的，毕竟Yoda大师想要他们的训练场所远离圣殿的其他地方，以防事故发生。

电梯很快就到了顶层，他向外看了一会儿远处的议会大楼。Anakin已经有很长时间没去见Amidala议员了，他想道，他想知道为什么。他心里的一小部分知道原因可能与他，以及他们之间正在萌芽的关系有关，但他心里更大的，属于 _绝地_ 的那部分坚决否认了这一点。

他刚走出电梯就听见了孩子们响亮的笑声和Anakin低沉的男中音，出于某些原因，他并没有感到意外，然后他悄悄走进了会议室外面的等候室中。

他有一瞬间有点庆幸他们之间不再有链接了，因为他知道，如果他们之间的链接完好无损的话，他是绝对不可能像这样在Anakin毫不知情的情况下接近他的。Obi-Wan在等候室的门口徘徊着，然后慢吞吞地挪过去从敞开的门缝里偷看了一眼，然后他情不自禁地露出了一个灿烂的笑容，他抬手捂住自己的嘴，以防自己 _笑出声_ 来。

在所有他以为自己会看到的场景中，没有一个是Anakin坐在地上，周围围绕着一小圈幼徒的。一个来自纳布的小女孩正在用Anakin新长出来的长头发教一个托格鲁塔男孩编辫子，另一个罗迪亚男孩坐在Anakin的腿上，安静地吃着传统的罗迪亚糖果。事实上，当他看向周围的时候，他发现每个孩子的腿上都有与他们故乡相应的零食，他们围坐在Anakin身边，Obi-Wan咬着嘴唇抑制住一声柔软的叹息。

所以 _这些_ 就是Anakin袖子里沙沙作响的包装袋，是给幼徒们的家乡零食。一个提列克人和一个凯尔多尔人在分享他们彼此的零食，其他幼徒们似乎也吃了不少，Obi-Wan不敢相信Anakin真的费尽心机为每一个孩子都找到了相应的零食。这让他感到头晕目眩。

他开始认真听着Anakin在说些什么，而不是仅仅看着他周围的孩子们，他不得不立刻压下自己的怒气。这是一个关于 _他自己_ 的该死的故事，Anakin正在讲他如何第五十次地救了自己的命，Obi-Wan想要跺着脚走上前去，告诉孩子们他并不像Anakin所说的这样一无是处。

“那你是怎么把他救出来的，Skywalker师父？”小托格鲁塔人睁大了眼睛问道，然后纳布小女孩把他的注意力重新拉回了Anakin的辫子上。

“嗯，你需要充分相信原力，”Anakin非常严肃地说，孩子们用崇敬的眼神看着他，“当我深入敌后的时候，我必须非常小心。毕竟，我认为那些机器人可以一枪毙了我！”

孩子们倒抽了一口气，罗迪亚男孩摇着头，惊恐地捂住了嘴。

“那你 _到底_ 做了什么？”他绝望地问道，Anakin低头对他微笑，轻轻地拍着他的头。

“我打扮成一个守卫，设法回去找到他，”Anakin解释道，当孩子们朝他聚拢过来时，他把声音压低成了耳语，“当我找到他的时候，他已经失去意识了！”

“哦不！”

“哦是的，”Anakin过分地说，“我不得不用斗篷把他绑在我的背上，这样他就不会掉下来了，这时候那个坏蛋已经意识到我失踪了！他派出了 _所有的_ 守卫来追我，我不得不背着Obi-Wan杀出一条血路！”

“而你却没 _死_ ？”凯尔多尔人追问道，孩子们全都期待地看着Anakin，Obi-Wan几乎要偷笑出声了。Obi-Wan喜欢Anakin脸上的笑容，他喜爱地看着Anakin身体前倾，带着担忧的表情看着这个孩子。

“我差点死了，”他悄声说，孩子们戏剧性地倒抽一口气，“但幸运的是，Obi-Wan醒了过来，设法帮助了我！如果没有他，我现在就不会在这里了！”

“真的吗？”纳布小女孩问道，“你确定你不能只靠自己逃出去吗？”

Anakin挑起眉看着她，就算她看起来并不傲慢，她的表情也不为所动。Obi-Wan等着Anakin挫败她，告诉她自己有多么了不起，但结果却使他惊喜。

“Obi-Wan师父是一位了不起的战士，”他坚定地说，“我用我的生命信任他。我知道如果他没有醒过来的话，我就不可能逃出那里。”Anakin的嘴角突然咧开一个笑容，纳布女孩也忍不住回以微笑。“我想我爱那个人胜过一切，但是你们可不能告诉Yoda大师！记住——”

“绝地不允许有依恋，”纳布女孩回答说，Anakin悲伤地点了点头。

“没错，”他转身看着所有的孩子，“我们必须记住这一点。”

孩子们都安静地点着头，一边思考一边看着Anakin。Obi-Wan感觉胸口温暖了起来，同时也紧皱在一起，Anakin的那句话 _“我想我爱那个人胜过一切”_ 像是咒语一样在他的脑海中不停回放，让他觉得轻松了起来。

“哦， _Anakin_ ，”他喃喃地说，他再次捂着嘴微笑起来，欣赏地看着坐在他面前的人。

“不用担心，Skywalker师父，”小罗迪亚人高声说道，“我们会为你们保守秘密的！你和Kenobi大师应该得到幸福！”

“是啊，守则糟透了！”提列克人也加入了进来，“爱他是没关系的！”

Obi-Wan的胃因为Anakin的笑声沉了下来，他也捂着嘴偷笑了起来。他喜欢孩子们的纯真，当屋里其他的幼徒们都纷纷同意保守他们所谓爱情的秘密时，他也被感动了。

他觉得是时候离开了，他最后看了一眼Anakin与孩子们的互动，把Anakin _想着_ Obi-Wan时的表情深深地印在自己的脑海里，然后他安静地离开了房间，往电梯走去。

· · ·

当Anakin在晚餐时间回来时，Obi-Wan没有听见他。可能是因为他当时正忙着咒骂炉子上的锅，命令它把东西做好。这是他在全息网上找到的一个自称是“塔图因经典美食”的奇怪菜谱，尽管Obi-Wan并不总是相信全息网上的信息，他也仍然决定试一试。

Anakin给幼徒的零食启发了他。这没有什么特别的，但他还是希望这能让他想起家和一些美好的东西。尽管幼徒们年龄太小，可能已经不记得他们的母星了，但他知道有一些孩子还是能记起那些熟悉的气息和味道的。

当他感到有一双手放在了自己的腰上，一个脑袋靠在了自己的肩膀上，然后Anakin洗发水的味道钻进了自己的鼻子里时，他才意识到Anakin回来了。他甚至没有被吓一跳，因为那双手足够熟悉，所以他只是向后靠进了Anakin的怀抱里。

“嗨，”他轻声问好，Anakin对着他的耳朵哼了一声，双手滑到了Obi-Wan的腰间，他的下巴向前探着，身体前倾，闻着Obi-Wan正在煮的东西。

“这闻起来完全像是我妈妈曾经……”Anakin开口说道，然后突然停住了，他看到了数据板上Obi-Wan正在参考的菜谱。他的呼吸一窒，当Anakin直起身子的时候Obi-Wan僵住了。“哦。”

“你还好吗？”Obi-Wan犹豫地问道，Anakin沉默了一会儿，然后他的双手抓住了Obi-Wan的臀部，并在Obi-Wan的脖子上落下了一个 _很轻很轻_ 的吻。

“谢谢你，”他说着，“我妈妈过去会在我的生日或是圣诞节的时候给我做这个。这是我最喜欢的一道菜了。”

得到了Anakin的积极回应，Obi-Wan放松了下来，他在Anakin从他身边退开时低头冲着锅微笑了起来。毫无疑问，他正在脱下斗篷，然后把它扔在了桌子上，Obi-Wan经常抱怨他这么做，但他却从来没有转过身去斥责他。

“幼徒们今天表现得怎么样？”他随口问道，听见Anakin在他身后捣鼓着什么，他伸手取过一把木勺，开始搅拌锅里块状的混合物。

“糟透了，”Anakin在他身后埋怨道。“就像试图控制一群迷你兰苛兽。太可怕了。”

Obi-Wan面带微笑，同情地哼了一声。“真的吗？那太糟了。”

“不过，那个罗迪亚男孩Malgo今天送了我一个礼物，”Anakin说，Obi-Wan挑起眉毛转过身，脸上带着浅浅的笑意，他看见Anakin在沙发旁来回踱着步，手里捧着什么东西。Obi-Wan把锅放在小火上慢炖，然后用身旁的一块布擦了擦手，向他走了过去。

“这是什么？”他一边问着一边凑近，Anakin对他微笑着，把一个小小的木雕人偶递给他看。

Obi-Wan从Anakin的手里接过它，轻轻地捧着。它的做工并不好，腿和胳膊不一样长，脑袋呈椭圆形，脸雕得就像他某次看的一部恐怖片里的反派一样，它的边缘很尖锐，只被缠在上面的线弄钝了一些。

“这可真棒，”Obi-Wan想起坐在Anakin腿上的小Malgo，真诚地说。“这是他自己做的吗？”

Anakin从他手里小心地取回了木雕，像捧着宝贝一样地捧着它，他把它在手掌里翻了过来，咧开嘴笑着。“我认为他得到了Laya和Edwin的帮助。但这仍然棒极了。”

Obi-Wan没有回答，只是看着Anakin对着人偶温柔地微笑，他感到那股暖意再次在他的心头绽放。这种感觉混合着Anakin站在他身后，亲吻着他的脖子的感觉，以及他听到Anakin提起Obi-Wan时的喜爱之情……所有这些感情混合在一起，Obi-Wan意识到他们很久以前就不再是柏拉图式的感情了。

他听从了胃里的催促，那种胃被轻轻拉扯着的感觉，他上前一步，同时抬起手捧住了Anakin的脸颊。Anakin只来得及惊讶地看了他一眼，然后Obi-Wan就把他拉下了那几厘米的身高差，把他们的唇贴在了一起。

这个吻不长。它没有想象中的激情与火辣。它温柔而甜蜜，慵懒而缓慢。Anakin先是惊讶地叫了一声，然后他把双臂环在Obi-Wan的臀上，将他拉近自己，Obi-Wan沉醉于这种感觉。Obi-Wan向后倾身，弓着后背，他可以感觉到木雕人偶压在自己的背上。由于某种原因，这激励了他，他用指尖缠绕着Anakin的发梢，静静地结束了这个吻。

当他们分开的时候，Anakin有些气喘吁吁，Obi-Wan只是灿烂地笑着，他在Anakin的嘴唇上又落下了一个轻吻，然后转身回到厨房去照看炖着汤的锅。

他们什么也没说，尽管当Obi-Wan走开的时候，Anakin的确发出了一声小小的哀嚎，但是除此之外，直到Obi-Wan做完饭，Anakin坐进餐桌旁的椅子里时，他们什么也没说。

Obi-Wan意识到他们什么也不必说，他做了Anakin最喜欢的菜，穿着Anakin破旧的毛衫，还有流连在他肩膀上的吻，放在他臀上的手，还有Anakin嘴唇上的甜蜜味道。Anakin就像其他东西一样已经是他生命的一部分了，而且看起来，Anakin早就已经知道了。

只需要几个幼徒的推动，Obi-Wan就终于和Anakin站在了同一条水平线上。

-END

**Author's Note:**

> 作者Notes：  
> 我这次试着写得更轻松了点，希望结果还好！  
> 感谢阅读！
> 
> 译者Notes：  
> Obikin cp粉头莎克提：emmm Kenobi大师在屋里宅了三天，今天出门还穿着Skywalker的衣服，他们之前一定是在屋里大干♂了三天三夜，我嗑到真的了！！！


End file.
